el amor todo lo puede
by seddie-adicta18
Summary: el era su mejor amigo pero ese sentimiento lo cambio todo y se alejo y cuando quieres regresar podria ser algo tarde pero no siempre es igual la excepciones son posible mal summary lo se :D pero pasen y lean


PENSARON QUE DESAPARECÍ CIERTO? no pues sinceramente no :3 XD me voy a hacer una gran Mangaka algún día entonces vendré aquí y diré...amaba que estas personas me restregaran mis errores en la cara okno ._. traeré un death note...HEY amigos esos que me dicen lo que debo hacer en un foro con estilo (de verdad es bonito me gusta el negro :3) n_n abrazo psicológico ok historia terminada one shot terminado wuo

descargo de responsabilidad:Harry Styles Y Louis Tomlinson se pertenecen a...ellos mismo? se a ellos mismos todo lo que ven aqui es solo ficcion que dentro de unos años sera realidad ARRIBA LARRY STYLINSON

* * *

Punto de vista de Louis

-por favor no me dejes te lo ruego-susurro Louis con lagrimas en los ojos el nunca había Sido un chico fuerte siempre aparentaba que nada le importaba pero al final solo era para omitir problemas y este era uno que jamás quiso enfrentar pero que al final tenia que hacerlo tenia que aceptar que el no le correspondería y no lo haría jamás.

-es para el bien de los dos boo bear yo no te correspondo y tengo que alejarme de ti Entiende por favor-hablo Harry con voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojos claro que el no se quería alejar de Louis pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de los dos por mas difícil que fuera Louis tenia una novia su nombre era María y la amaba mucho por lo que el había visto pero el no sabe cuando ni como comenzaron a surgir esos raros sentimientos

De algo más que cariño de hermanos hacia el claro que Harry se tenía que alejar

Se iría con danii su novia y entonces formarían una familia al igual que Louis con María en un futuro cercano o eso pensaba Harry.

-ok entonces anda vete déjame solo styles pero eso si te prometo que nunca nunca te olvidare-hablo Louis con la cabeza abajo y llorando el no podía dejarlo ir pero lo haría dani hacia feliz a Harry y si Harry era feliz el también lo era.

Narro yo la narradora okya XD:

Chica del alto parlante: ultima llamada para abordar pasajeros del vuelo 180 con destino a Paris.

-ese es nuestro vuelo *suspiro* aquí nos separamos fue un gusto conocerte Louis eres el mejor amigo que tengo y te quiero adiós jamás te olvidare lo prometo-hablo Harry para luego separarse de Louis y tomar el avión mientras que un dolido Louis veía como la sonrisa en el rostro de danii parecía decirle te gane.

3 AÑOS DESPUES:

Punto de vista de Louis

Desperté temprano por la mañana desayune llame a niall para decirle que si iría a su

Boda el se casaría con una chica de Panamá su nombre era Cidila bueno Cuando la conocí solo eran amigos pero claro siempre supe que terminarían enamorados ya que a niall le gustaban las latinas y bueno ellos son el uno para el otro de la nada recuerdos vinieron a mi me mente jugando con mis pensamientos asiendo que recordara a ese ruloso que quise olvidar pero no puede y a pesar de todo sigo amando.

-tres años-dije con pesadez tres años habían pasado en esos 3 años María conoció a un chico llamado Dustin y bueno ahora ella estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa no lo negare ame mucho a María pero mi amor por Harry es mas fuerte.

-es hora *suspire* tengo que dejar el pasado atrás- pero era tan difícil lo amaba tanto y no podía simplemente dejarlo todo atrás finalmente tomo sus llaves y salio a la calle.

-como no estén en casa los mato chicos-dije para luego dirigirme a la casa de Cidila y

Niall con la esperanza de que estuvieran hay.

Punto de vista de Harry

Me baje del avión y recogí mis maletas tome un taxi llegue al hotel y aquí estoy en Londres de nuevo recuerdos vienen a mi mente recuerdos del chico que amo y seguramente perdí por estúpido por no querer afrontar la realidad no decirle que lo amaba en el aeropuerto en donde quedo danii? Bueno termine con ella y conoció a un chico se llama Christian se caso con el y tienen una hija Alicia es muy parecida a danii en realidad me alegra que ella ya a hecho su vida pero lamentablemente

Sigo amando a Louis a pesar de todo lo quiero ¿Por qué regrese? La boda de niall es una razón el y Cidila se casaran en 1 mes y soy su amigo jamás perdimos contacto y bueno tenia que estar aquí no mi celular comenzó a vibrar y lo saque era un mensaje para recordarme que le pusiera crédito al teléfono cuando cerré el mensaje me puse a recorrer el teléfono y en entre mis fotos encontré una de el no se que hacia ay pero se veía tan tierno.

-Louis- susurre recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivimos se sentía tan real

Mi mente comenzó a jugar conmigo y comencé a pensar en como seria la familia que Louis había ya formado con María.

-no te tortures Harry-susurre con lagrimas en los ojos por que aunque quisiera no podía el no estaba y si el no estaba yo tampoco tal ves si mi cuerpo pero no mi mente y me sentía sin vida.

-ni tu mismo te haces caso ¿te arrepientes ahora?-la voz femenina a mis espaldas soltó un bufido y yo la reconocí al instante era imposible olvidarle esa voz que perfora tu mente hasta que saques los mas sucios y dolorosos secretos si yo la conocía tan bien era por que la voz era la de ella mi mejor amiga y aun así me atrevía a hablar de mi querida y vengativa amiga.

-como supiste que estaría en este hotel Chan-hable con algo de desden odio y desprecio quería mucho a Cidila en un pasado antes de ella se enamorara de Niall ella y yo tuvimos ¿algo? Solo fue un beso pero luego cuando deje a Louis ella se encargo de llamarme y torturarme hasta que me salieran lágrimas en una sola llamada en donde me di cuenta de que amo a Louis que Cidila es perversa que tiene un pasado que no cualquiera conoce y lo recuerdo tan bien por eso ella una ves le dijo a niall no me critiques por tu no sabes de donde vine.

-estas enojado *soltó una carcajada* todos me odian siempre después de saber quien soy eso no me extraña cariño-dijo ella sentándose a mi lado la mire de reojo ella no cambia converse camiseta y pantalón corto en color negro un mechón de cabello le medio cubría la cara y tenia el cabello suelto alisado las ondas se le formaban en algunas partes del cabello y una gorra de domo todo una emo o eso pensaba yo.

-no te odio princesa emo no podría te quiero demasiado-dije y le mencione la verdad ella no podía decir simplemente que todos la odiaban muchos la queríamos y no estaba mintiendo ella era especial me entiende y me comprende agresiva linda buena amiga emo.

-deja de decirme princesa emo si no quieres que mate y no creo que quieras experimentar eso por que con solo palabras te hice llorar- abrí los ojos como platos

Y luego voltee a verla en mi mirada estaba furioso no puedo creer que para ella eso sea un relajo la mire mal muy mal y grite.

-ERES UNA….-pero ella no me dejo terminar solo me dio un codazo y luego se levanto camino hacia la salida y antes de salir me dijo.

-demuestra lo que vales styles-dijo y se quedo parada en la puerta esperando una respuesta la mire confundido ella era una loca subnormal que odia al la gente y de la nada me quiere dar consejos a mi A MI suspire.

-y que se supone que valgo.

-nada no vales nada solo que puedes aparentar ;)-cuando dijo eso la mire ella era una pendeja pero era la pendeja que yo quería pero ya se tenia que ir eran las 12:00 de la noche y niall debe estar preocupada por ella.

-niall debe estar preocupado.

-puedo molestarte un rato ma…-no la deje terminar le grite ya me tenia arto su voz.

-LARGATEEE-grite molesto este será una larga semana.

-NO ME GRITES PENDEJO-y salio sonriendo estrellando la puerta siendo ella misma la Cidila que yo conocía y quería por que si no era una rockera rebelde no era ella,

El día de la boda

Punto de vista de Louis

Niall estaba nervioso bueno como no iba a estarlo mire para un lado de la sala y lo que vi. Me quebró el corazón era dani con una niña en sus brazos pero a su lado llego un chico que le robo un beso ¿y Harry? Desvíe la mirada tenia rabia mucha rabia el se alejo de mi por ella por que ella lo amaba según entonces que hace con ese chico y esa niña supongo será su hija.

-¿para esto me lo quitaste dani?-susurre con rabia pero recordé lo que me dijo Cidila una ves después de que Harry se fue demuestra lo vales tomlinson cuando le pregunte que valía según ella me respondió mucho mas de lo que deberías siempre pensaste que Harry era mas que tu pero estas equivocado.

-te odio styles-susurre de nuevo para mi pero una voz en mi espalda me respondió era una voz que yo conocía bien trague con fuerza y el volvió a hablar.

-lamentablemente yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Louis-dijo el restándole importancia de pronto la música comenzó lo mire pero el tenia la mirada fija en ¿Cidila? No no no estaba alucinando Cidila dirigió la mirad hacia el y como una sonrisa nostálgica le dijo algo moviendo los labios y luego regreso la mirada al frente le sonrío a niall.

-si no te hubiera frenado en ese instante el de altar hubiera sido yo *sonrío* pero yo tampoco te amo Cidila-murmuro para el y entonces lo mire era el recuerdo que antes de que niall y Cidila andarán ella tuvo algo con alguien pero yo pensé que…

-te amo-le dije el me miro con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando y una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo boo bear-me dijo que con sus ojos brillando al máximo y dejando ver una sonrisa esa sonrisa que tanto me mataba, te amo y son solo 2 palabras que encierran un gran sentimiento y me emociono cada vez que me responde yo tambien por que se es real que es verdadero.

punto de vista de Harry  
-siempre soñé con este momento sabes-estábamos en un lago y yo estaba acostado en la piernas de louis.  
-yo igual hazza bear te amo tanto-dice el con voz suave dulce…lo amo tanto y espero nunca separarme de el y se que asi sera jamas me separare de el este nuestro presente y nuestro futuro estar juntos por siempre no hay otra opción

-por siempre.  
-y para siempre-y seguido de eso un tierno beso cargado de emociones de miedos que enfrentar y metas por lograr pero eso si nunca se van a separar por que ellos dos son el uno para el otro por siempre y para siempre

* * *

bye bye bye


End file.
